Some Doors Should Never Be Opened
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: The Akatsuki members were in a meeting, when it was over Konan went to her room and found a mysterious door. Pein and Itachi found the key to the door, when they went inside it was a crazy universe that they walked into. Now they have to deal with another suspicious door,and the other mother. Based on Coraline and Coraline characters will be included.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this will slightly be like Coraline, you know. Find a door, different dimension psycho other mother that wants you to stay except Akatsuki style. And this chapter will be short because its like just showing what will happen. Let's get this goin'.**

Normal POV

The Akatsuki members were in the middle of a meeting at them moment. Pein was discussing they're new missions, finding the bijuu, and money troubles.

"Kakuzu, you can't hold out on other peoples money." Pein stated.

"I'm the person that watches and counts the money, I think I have every right to not pay them a lot." Kakuzu replied.

"At least, let them have enough then." Pein said. Kakuzu sighed nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, I have discussed everything that I needed to you all may leave." Pein said walking out of the room. All the Akatsuki members got up and walked out of the room.

Konan's POV

I walked out of the room and went to my room instead. I walked in and fell backwards on my bed. I sat back up and looked around my room, I noticed something behind my dresser. I got up and pushed it out of the way, I saw it was a small doorway. I looked at it strangely, and felt on the wall for a \n opening. But I didn't fond one, I glared at the doorway then got up. I left my room and went to the living room, I saw all of the other members were there already.

"Hey, can you guys come here?" I asked looking at them.

"What for?" Pein asked.

"Just follow and you will see." I said simply. I left back out and went into my room, I sat down on the floor. The other members walked in and looked at me. I pointed at the door, and they looked at it, but they didn't know why it was there.

"You brought us in here for a fucking door." Hidan stated looking at me.

"Yes, it needs a key to get in. Pein-sama did you ever see one around?" I asked still looking at the door.

"Not that I know of. Why would you want it?" he asked me.

"Because if I did find it, I would want to know what behind that door." I said moving closer to it.

"It's probably nothing." Sasori stated.

"You don't know that, something good could be behind here. Itachi wouldn't you be able to find the key?" I asked.

"Maybe, can you look around now?" I asked looking at Pein too.

"We will search in every room. If we don't find anything, Konan leave that door alone." he said to me. I nodded my head and sat down on my bed. I waited for hours, then the members came back in my room. I looked at them expectantly, and Itachi held up a key. It had a button like shape at the bottom. I got it from him and knelt down to the door. I put the key in the hole, and opened it. When I did, there was a round hole with glowing lights all around it. I looked back at Pein, and looked back at the door.

"Can we go in there?" I asked him.

"No, this door looks like it has something bad going on in it." he said grabbing my arm making me move away from the door.

"None of you can't say that you aren't curious to know what's down there." I said to all of them.

"I am kind of curious, hm." Deidara said kneeling down looking inside.

"Well, let's take a vote. Who wants to know what's inside?" Konan said. Almost all of the hands went up in the air. Konan looked back at Pein, and he just sighed.

"Fine we'll go through, but one thing goes wrong and we're leaving." he said to us all. I ran out of his grasp and crawled inside of the door. When I got to the end of it, there was another door. I pushed it open, there was a completely different scene. I came out of the ground, but there was a hidden door. I opened the door back up, and looked back inside.

"Hey you might want to take a look at this hurry up." I called back to them. I heard noises of okay's then I held the door open for them to come out. I looked around the forest, and noticed how different everything looks here. I felt a bump, and looked down to see Sasori coming out first. I grabbed his wrist and helped him out. He looked around at the forest, and saw how different it was. The rest of the members came out, and looked around in amazement.

"So where are we?" Kisame asked looking at me.

"I don't know, I only found the door." I said to him.

"I have a bad feeling about being here." Itachi said. Everyone looked at him, he simply looked around the forest more.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"It's like some kind of negative energy I feel." he said walking through the forest. We all followed him, we came to a clearance. We saw a pink building that said 'Pink Palace Apartments'.

"This is where it's coming from." he said pointing at the house. We looked at it and a girl came out. She had blue hair and brown eyes, she looked to be about 11-years-old. They watched her from a distance wondering what she was doing. They noticed a black cat with blue eyes following her.

"Should we approach her leader-sama?" Zetsu asked.

"yes, but don't hurt her." Pein said. We ran to the little girl, then I noticed something and stopped abruptly. All the members stopped with me, looking at me questioningly. I turned to Pein, and I wanted to cry a little. But I didn't I just looked at the rest of the members.

"Konan what's wrong?" Pein asked me.

"We're younger, we look younger. How did that happen we were just older?" I asked looking at Pein. Pein felt his face and felt no piercing on his face. He grabbed his hair and saw it was red. He looked at the rest of the members and noticed they were younger looking to.

"I guess we got younger, because of where we are. We all look like little kids, save for Sasori he still looks the same.

"But I'm not a puppet, anymore." he said.

"I don't have five hearts." Kakuzu said, he pulled his mask off and his stitches were gone.

"Okay, we will move around as regular kids here do not call me leader or Pein-sama." Pein said.

"What the hell were suppose to call you then?" Hidan asked.

"Nagato, call me Nagato." he said and I flinched at the way he said it.

"Konan, I know you haven't heard that name in a while. Just get use to it okay?" Nagato told me.

"Okay, I will." I said looking back at the little girl.

"Good, now we can go to the girl." Pein said walking towards her. When we made it to her she was hitting some boy with a stick, and yelling at him.

"Hi." I called out softly, but they heard me anyways. They both looked up at us, and the girl walked to us.

"Hey who are you guys?" she asked.

"My name's Konan." I told her.

"I'm Coraline nice to meet you." she said holding her hand out. I was about to shake it, but the boy she was yelling at stopped me.

"Why can't I shake her hand?" I asked him.

"Because that stick she's holding Poison Oak." he said. Coraline made a noise and threw the stick.

"I'm Wyborne, but Wybie for short." He said to us.

"Okay, I'm Konan and this is Nagato, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu." I said pointing at them all.

"Well, those are some names." he said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Like Wyborne is a good name." I said to him glaring.

"Wyborne." we all heard a name call in the distance.

"Grandma." Wyborne whispered to himself. "I gotta go nice meeting you all." he said getting on some thing and riding away.

"Coraline, what's that thing that he was on?" I asked her.

"That's a motorcycle, I thought you would know that." she said eyeing us suspiciously.

"We don't get out much, our mother doesn't let us." I lied smoothly.

"Why not?" she asked us.

"She claims that it's dangerous, but I don't think so. She never listens, and thinks kids aren't worth her time." Itachi filled in.

"My parents are the same way with me. Do you want to come over?" she asked us. We looked to Nagato, for permission. He nodded his head that we could go.

"Yeah, we can go." I said to her.

"Follow me then." she said to us. I walked next to her, then I saw something out the corner of my eye. I looked and saw that cat glaring at me. I glared back before letting paper come off my face threateningly. We got to her house, and we all came in. She went to the kitchen, and we saw an older woman there.

"I almost fell in a well today mom." she said to her mom.

"Uh huh." her mom said still on some type of device.

"I could have died." Coraline stated.

"That's nice." she said disregarding what she said.

"I made new friends." she then stated.

"Okay, Coraline." she said ignoring her.

"So, can I go out? I think its perfect weather for gardening." she said to her mom.

"No Coraline. Rain makes mud, mud makes a mess." her mom told her while sighing.

"Mom, I want stuff growing when my friends come to visit. Isn't that why we moved here?" Coraline said back.

"Something like that, but then we had the accident." her mom said pointing at her neck.

"It wasn't my fault you hit that truck." Coraline said folding her arms and turning away from her mom.

"I never said it was." her mom replied.

"I can't believe it. You and dad get paid to plant plants, and you hate dirt." Coraline said scratching her hand.

"Coraline I don't have time for you right now. And you still have unpacking to do, lots of unpacking." her mom said.

"That sounds exciting." Coraline said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh some kid left this on the porch." she said handing something to Coraline. Coraline unwrapped it and saw it was a doll. That looked like a mini her, she read a note and mumbled stalker. She walked out and we all followed her. She had a conversation with her dad and she walked around the house counting windows and paintings. She made it to the living room, and sat her doll down. She started to count the windows again. She turned towards the table and was looking for her doll.

"Where did it go?" she asked looking at us.

"I don't know, I didn't even notice that it moved." I told her. She looked around some more and saw that it was behind a box. She went to pick it up, but something caught her attention. She moved the box out of the way, and it was a door just like mine. She was trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She called her mom, and got her to open the door.

But it was nothing there but a brick wall.

TIME SKIP AFTER DINNER

We were spending the night with Coraline, her parents didn't care so we just stayed here.

"Hey guys, I don't think that a brick wall was suppose to be behind that door." Coraline told us.

"Me neither, it seemed like something was suppose to be there." Sasori said to her.

"Well, we can try again in the morning goodnight guys." Coraline said yawning.

"Goodnight, hm." we all said at the same time. I fell into a peaceful sleep, at last.

It was late at night when I felt someone shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Coraline standing above me.

"Hm?" I asked tiredly.

"I just saw a mouse let's follow it." she said to me.

"Okay, wake up the others." I told her. We both started to wake up the other people, and we followed Coraline downstairs. We saw the little mouse by that small door. It went under the door, and she ran to it trying to open it. She jumped up suddenly, and ran out. She came back with the key, she unlocked and opened the door. It was the same way as mine, and she crawled through it. I followed her, and I didn't know if the Akatsuki members followed me or not. I kept going then we were stopped by another door. She pushed it open and it was just like her regular house. She looked around the place and saw the kitchen light on. We followed her to the kitchen, and saw her mother there.

"Hi mom." Coraline said. Her mom stopped stirring whatever she was cooking.

"Hi dear." she said turning around but her mom's eyes were made out of buttons. I jumped back in fear, along with everyone else.

"What the fuck is wrong with the bitches eyes?" Hidan asked quietly.

"I don't know." I said back gripping Nagato's hand in fear. I really want to go home now.

**Yeah, I want it to be kinda like Coraline. I love than movie so much, anyways please review. **


	2. Chapter 2:Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I like that people actually like this story.**

Konan's POV

We stared at Coraline's mother in horror. She was staring at us with those weird button eyes.

"Who are you?" Coraline asked stepping backwards.

"I'm your mother silly." Coraline's 'mother' said.

"You are not my mom. My mom doesn't have b-b-" Coraline started but didn't finish.

"B-b-buttons? I'm your other mother." Coraline's mother said.

"My other mother." Coraline said.

"Yes, now go get your father." she told her.

"You mean my other father." Coraline told her.

"Yes, now go on." she told her. Coraline walked out to find her father, but we stayed. I looked at Coraline's other mother suspiciously. I didn't really trust her.

"Konan would you like some food?" other mother asked. I jumped a little when she asked me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked her.

"Dear any friend of Coraline's is welcomed at anytime." she told me, but I still didn't like how she stared at me.

"Now would one of you taste this?" she asked holding up something. Kakuzu pushed Hidan forward and he turned around and glared. Hidan walked up to the woman and she held out the food to him. He grabbed it and looked at it, then he tasted it and his eyes lit up.

"This is really good guys, you should try it." he said eating more. We went to the other mother and got some of the food. I had o admit it is good, but I still don't trust her. Coraline came back with her other father and we all started to eat. Coraline had a good time, but I couldn't shake that unwanted feeling from her other mother. Coraline went to her room and we all followed them silently. Coraline looked so happy when she was here, but we all knew something was wrong.

"Sweet dreams." we all heard before we fell asleep.

When we woke up we were inside of Coraline's regular room. We looked around confused about this whole thing.

"Was that a dream or was it real?" Coraline asked us.

"It had to be a dream. Because nothing could be that real, but that was a good dream." Nagato said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, let's go tell my parents." she said excitingly. She jumped up and ran out her room. They were about to get up to follow her, but I didn't want to.

"Konan what's wrong?" Nagato asked.

"That wasn't a dream, and you all know that. That woman gives me the wrong vibe." I told them.

"Well, I didn't feel anything, and you wanted to see what's here so we will stay." Nagato said. I nodded and got up, and left out. When I got to the kitchen, I heard Coraline telling her parents about the dream.

"You should tell Miss Spink and Forcible about your wild dreams." I heard her mom say.

"Them two? You said they were dingbats." Coraline said. Her mom looked at her with expression to say 'like your not'. She rolled her eyes and left out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to see the two old ladies downstairs you coming?" she asked us all.

"Konan can go with you, we're going to go see our mom." Nagato lied smoothly. Coraline nodded and dragged me along with her. When we were leaving out the door, she tripped on something. We looked down and saw a lot of packages. Coraline picked it up and tried to pronounce the name on the packages.

"Bobinsky. Bobinsky." she sniffed around the air, and she noticed that it was the mail that smelled awful. She held the mail away from her as we walked upstairs to 's place. We got to the door and I knocked for Coraline.

"Hello? I think our mail got mixed up." she called out. I looked through the door trying to find a movement, but the door opened and I fell inside.

"Maybe no one's home." Coraline said. I was looking behind her a big blue guy was standing there.

"Stop there." the man said who we suspected to be said. "Famous jumping mouse circus not ready. Little girl." he said eating a beet.

"Circus? Oh, I uh got this for you." Coraline answered handing him his mail. He looked then reached for his mail for it smiling. He inhaled the scent in and said 'love is here.' Coraline and I looked confused.

"Huh?" we both asked.

"New cheese samples. Very clever, using this mix up to sneak on pikamooshkas**(A/n: That's exactly what he said in the movie, correct me if I said and spelled that wrong.)**

"Mooshkas?" I asked him.

"The mice." he answered.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Coraline Jones." she said.

"And I'm the amazing Bobinsky or Mr. B for short." he said posing in a 'B' formation. We looked at him with a dumb expression.

"You see Caroline, the problem is that my songs go oompa oompa. But the jumping mice play it like toot too toot, like that. It is nice, yes, but not amazing. So now, I switched to other cheese, and soon viola! Here have beet." he said giving Coraline and I a beet, and leaving.

"CORaline." she said stressing out the first part. We both threw the beets over our shoulder's leaving his porch. When we were about to go to Spink and Forcible, but heard a voice over us.

"Oh yes Caroline, the jumping mice said don't go back in the door." he told us.

"How do they know about the door in the wall?" Coraline asked me, I just shrugged in return.

"I don't know what they're talking about, maybe I work them too hard. Anyways, good-bye Caroline." he said leaving again.

"It's Coraline." she called out. After that we headed out to Miss Spink and Forcible's home. Coraline heard that they were two crazy old ladies. We knocked on the door and waited for them to answer. We were looking through the windows, but Coraline jumped away afraid of the dog's barking. I stood there and looked at them. When she opened her door they tried to jump on me, but I glared with my face peeling so they ran to Coraline's side.

"Uh, I'm the new neighbor Coraline, and this is Konan." Coraline said to her.

"OH! The new neighbor please come in." she said turning away and riding off. Coraline and I followed her and saw another woman with a huge bus walk in.

"Spink, I think someone's following you." the other woman said.

"That's the new neighbor, and her friend. Make them some oolong tea." she told the woman.

"I think they would prefer Jasmine." she told her.

"No oolong." she said turning towards the other woman who I assumed was Forcible.  
"Ah, Jasmine it is." she said going back into the kitchen. Spink smacked her forehead and moved along. "Come on boys." she said to the dogs. They whimpered but left off the couch. I sat down first and when Coraline sat down she had a look of terror on her face. I followed her eyes and saw stuffed dogs in angel dresses.

"Are those dogs real?" I asked her.

"Yes, my sweet departed angels. Couldn't bare to part with them. So we had them stuffed. " she said going on telling us their names. We saw Forcible come back in with some, kind of candy and tea.

"Well, go on have one. Its hang poled taffy best in the world." she told us. Coraline went to grab one, but it was stuck to the rest of them. She put her foot on it, and when she did it flew out her hands and stuck to the ceiling.

"I'll read them if you want." Miss Spink said. We started to drink our tea slowly like she instructed and she took both cups away from us.

"Oh Caroline, you are in great danger." She told Coraline.

"Danger?" Coraline asked confused.

"You see danger? I see a giraffe." Forcible said.

"How would you know? You're as blind as a bat." Spink said snatching the cup back. She picked mines up, and moved it around to look at it.

"Konan sweetheart, you're getting stabbed with something." Miss Spink said.

"No she isn't. Why would anyone want to stab a kid?" Forcible said. They started to argue back and forward, so I tapped Coraline and we nodded.

"But did either of you need to talk to us about something?" Spink asked.

"No guess not. Goodbye Miss Spink and Forcible." Coraline said and we walked out. When we did, it was really foggy out. I could barely see, but I pushed through. I felt someone following us, but I kept silent. She suddenly stopped and turned around the opposite way. I looked at her to see what she was doing, but she just jumped down the steps. She turned around and took something and then she was yelling at someone. I saw it was the Wybie kid so I ignored him. I heard them talking and laughing before he left then she caught up with me.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"Nothing, he was finding a banana slug, and that wuss puss of a cat he had was with him." she told me. I made an 'O' face and we started walking back to her house.

TIME SKIP

It was night time and Coraline put some cheese by the door.

"Why did you do that, hm?" Deidara asked her.

"I want to know if what we went through yesterday was real or fake." She said jumping in her bed.

"What if it is real? **What would you do?" **Zetsu asked her.

"I would never want to leave, it's any person's dream to live in a place like that." Coraline told us. I looked over and shared a knowing glance with Itachi. He nodded his head at me and I nodded at the window. We waited until we knew they were asleep, and we left out the house.

"You know that it's real don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do and I also know that the woman in that house has problems." he told me.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"No not yet." he answered shortly. I heard a sound in the bushes. We looked over and saw that cat. Itachi stepped forward and looked at it.

"I know you can talk so talk." Itachi said, his Sharingan whirling wildly. The cat hissed at him, but he didn't flinch.

"Why won't you tell her? She's just walking right into her plan. They call her the Beldam." the cat told us walking behind a tree branch then disappearing.

"Why do they call her that?" I asked him.

"That's what the other children called her." the cat said.

"What other children?" Itachi asked.

"The other one's she had." he told us.

"I'll explain more when the time comes, the mice are coming out of the door. Don't tell anybody about this conversation." the cat said disappearing leaving Itachi and I there.

"When will he tell?" I wondered aloud.

"We'll know soon let's go." he said jumping back into the house.

**I will continue it when they're all going back to the other mother and if you want a pairing please decide.**


End file.
